


Pudding Mishap!

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [9]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Release The Spyce (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, No Smut, Parody, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	Pudding Mishap!

Blanc, Fu and Momo head back to the apartment, they open the door and turn the lights on. Neptune is sitting with a angry look on her face and three empty pudding cups on the table.

"Neptune?" Momo asked.

"Who ate my pudding?" Neptune asked.

"What's up?" Momo waved.

"WHO ATE MY PUDDING!?" Neptune shouts.

"Damn, Goddess must love her pudding." Fu chuckled.

"You're darn right I love my pudding!" Neptune shouts again.

"Hold up? What are you talking about? What pudding?" Momo asked.

"STOP DOING PUSH UPS MAN!" Neptune shouts at the person to her left.

"NO!" Shouts Mei, who was doing push ups on the floor.

"The pudding I brought into the room. The pudding I was gonna eat!"

"Well why you saying somebody ate them?" Momo asked the Goddess.

"Because there all spread out everywhere! There was one in the Microwave. One in the shower. And somebody had the audacity to put Eggplant in the pudding!!" Neptune yelled and has a flashback. She opens up a pudding cup and it has eggplant in it. "WHAT THE FU-"

"What kind of sick person would do something like that!?" Neptune cried.

"Some pudding loving Goddess." Fu chuckled some more.

"Excuse me?" Neptune looked at Fu.

"Hey, Neptune. Relax. It's no big deal. We can just go buy you some more." Blanc said.

"It is a big deal! It takes me about an hour to get all my pudding cups! They're spread out everywhere and so pudding hour!"

"What the fuck is pudding hour?" Fu asked.

"It's the time where I eat my pudding!" Neptune replied. "Now which one of you was it!? Was it you loser!?"

"Did this Goddess just call me a loser?" Fu asked.

"What about you whitey tighties?" Neptune points at Momo.

"What did you call me!?" Momo growled.

"What about you Root Beer?" Neptune points at Blanc.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Blanc said.

"Well it had to be one of you! Who ate my pudding?" 

The door opens up and it's Noire. "Hey, we got a dragon to slay, come on, let's go." She said.

"Nah. Not right now." Fu said.

"Somebody ate Neptune's pudding and she ain't too happy about it." Momo said to Noire. Noire sighs.

"No one ate your pudding. You got drunk at a party and started playing pudding puppets." Noire told Neptune who has a flashback of what happened.

"So how does it feel to be a Goddess's favorite food?" The pudding cup asked the other pudding cup, with Neptune voicing them. 

"SHUT UP!" Said the other pudding cup. Neptune then started pudding on her face.

"I got pudding makeup~ I got pudding makeup on my face! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune then fell down.

"Oh my gosh. I can't live with myself like this! I need to go!" Neptune started to head for the door, she screams as she sees Fu, then Momo, then Blanc, then Noire. She then runs away screaming.


End file.
